Meet me in the Prop Room
by Alice Inamorata
Summary: Quinn will do whatever it takes to make sure Rachel doesn't have sex with Finn. Even if it means having sex with her herself.


**Authors Note: Hey guys! For those who are waiting for 'Rachel Berry and...Quentin Fabray,' the chapter will be up soon. I lost power for a week from the huge storm over here, but it'll be up soon! Thanks for all your patience. And don't worry, this is straight up Faberry!**

* * *

><p>Meet me in the Prop Room<br>Alice Inamorata

There she stood – her nose in her locker, decorated with numerous golden stars and a single picture in the middle adorned with pink roses and glitter. The picture made her sick; it made her want to vomit. That _boy _somehow earned a spot in Rachel Berry's locker after putting her through so much shit that Quinn herself wanted to pummel the hell out of him. Somehow, Finn had managed to persuade Rachel into making love, sometime soon, even though the petite diva had promised herself that she would 'wait until she was twenty-five and had won a Tony.' This angered Quinn, but in no way could she have shown that in front of the other Glee girls.

If Tina could have kept her damn mouth shut, Rachel would have listened to her and would have waited.

But no.

Quinn didn't know how to approach the girl; she only had two minutes until the warning bell rung and Rachel was still standing there with her nose deep in her locker, pushing through numerous books in attempt to find her Music Theory textbook. Yet, Quinn still stood there like an idiot, in the middle of the hallway where people pushed by, not knowing how to go up to Rachel and say, 'wait.'

She could just do it, but she knew once Rachel set her mind to something, she would do it and no one would get in her way. Rachel Berry had a fire deep within her that strived to achieve, no matter what the goal – having sex or winning a Tony, it was all a goal.

And Quinn knew that her sexual intimacy with Finn was just an act to make her a better performer, that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered Quinn Fabray was that Finn, a blubbering dumbass, was going to take Rachel's virginity and not make it a memorable experience. She feared that Finn would hurt the girl – take her virginity and leave – or just make the whole experience miserable.

Rachel didn't know what to expect, Quinn knew that much. She had her head deep into corny, sappy movies that portray a young woman's first time as pleasurable and loving when in reality it was somewhat painful and extremely awkward. Of course, if Quinn hadn't been drunk on wine coolers, perhaps she would remember her first time.

"Quinn, may I inquire why you're standing in the middle of the hallway?" Rachel looked up at the blonde, her Music Theory textbook wrapped in her arms. Quinn snarled at herself as she thought of Rachel wrapping her arms around Finn as he…

"No reason, Berry." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "Look, I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere after school?"

Rachel smiled, "I'd be delighted to meet you after school!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, "I must gather some props for the show tomorrow evening though…would you care to accompany me in the prop room at precisely two-forty-five?"

"Sure, whatever. Just be there, okay?" Quinn gave the girl a slight smile before strutting off to her next class. Thankfully Mrs. Gregorovitch's ass was as fine as the sweetest chocolate and kept Quinn's mind off of Finn.

* * *

><p>"Tonight, tonight…it all began tonight. I saw you and the world went away…tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight…what you are, what you do, what you say…"<p>

"Rachel?"

"Oh!" Rachel jumped, knocking into the rack of clothes. It slowly began to topple over before the blonde lunged, catching it in the knick-of-time, placing it back in line. The brunette had her hand over her chest as she breathed heavily, catching her breath from being frightened as well as the high notes she was hitting. "I wasn't expecting you to scare me."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, looking around the cluttered room, "This place is…disgusting."

"It is," Rachel replied, bending over and rummaging through the cupboards beneath the counter, "It hasn't been cleaned in years, but it is most certainly the best place for props!"

Quinn's eyes were fixated at the brunettes perfectly rounded ass, "Yeah…hence the name, prop room."

Rachel's laugh romantically chimed through the room before she stood up straight, placing two red candles down. "So," she rested her hip on the counter, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Just wait."

Rachel looked at her, confused, as Quinn began to fiddle with the diamond cross that dangled from her neck.

"Just wait…to have sex."

The brunette blushed, crossing her wrists in front of her torso. She shuffled her feet ever-so-cutely, making Quinn want to rush forward and kiss her. Though her and Finn had their fallouts, she wouldn't want to hurt him like she did two years ago.

Or…would she?

If it meant having Rachel?

"Why?" Rachel inquired, looking up at Quinn with a fire burning in her eyes, "I mean, it'll make my acting ten times better if I experience the intimacy and passion while lovemaking."

"Rachel, you're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"I most certainly am not!" She stomped, letting her arms flail to the sides, "I love Finn."

Quinn sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "No, Rachel. You don't."

"What?"

Her tone killed Quinn, but at this point, she was willing to do whatever was necessary to make sure that Rachel and Finn did not have sex.

"He…he's your high school boyfriend, Rachel," Quinn slowly began to walk forward, "After high school, you will move on to bigger and better things…better people. You're…" she sighed, "You're too good for him."

"Finn…" Rachel cried, looking down, her eyes becoming glazed with salty tears, "Finn has been there for me through everything."

"Like the time he kissed you when he was with me, and then left?"

"I…"

"And then all the times he sat there and laughed with the jocks as they slushied you?"

"I…"

"There aren't any excuses for him, Rachel." Quinn sneered, her face inches away from a quivering Rachel. "He treats you horribly. He keeps you away from your dreams."

Rachel shook her head, letting her body slowly slide down the side of the cabinet until she was sitting in a fetal position. Her head was between her knees, her arms over her head as she sobbed.

"You told him when you broke up that you would not let anything get in the way of your dreams…and now you're letting him go to a football practice the opening night of your show?"

Quinn then wondered if Rachel was beginning to notice how she was right or if she was hurt that she was telling her these things.

"Your first time…you should wait." Quinn continued, turning her back on Rachel, "I can barely remember mine, you know."

She heard Rachel sniffle, "Really..?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah…I just remember making out with Puck because I was having a fat day. He told me to have another wine cooler…and I did. The next thing I remember, I'm waking up, my cheerleading uniform was on the floor, I'm naked in bed and…Puck is next to me."

Rachel's crying had calmed down but she still remained seated on the floor, her eyes on Quinn's back.

"Your first time isn't as romantic as movies and shows make it seem, Berry." Quinn said, turning around and looking down at the girl through her long fringe, "It's painful and extremely awkward. I woke up the next morning and it felt like someone had sliced a knife through my…well…you know."

Rachel made a face.

"It's awkward because no one knows what they're doing. You want it to be like in the movies…but it won't be."

"What about…"

"I don't know about Tina and Mike." Quinn snapped, "But this is about you and Finn. And you can't let it happen, Rachel." She sighed, "You just…can't."

Rachel stood up, her posture so straight it was as if someone had glued a pole to her back. Her head was up, nose in the air as she looked at Quinn, blinking once with the candles now in her hands. "I will be intimate with Finn at approximately six tonight."

The diva turned on her heels, storming away from Quinn as fast as she possibly could with candles nestled in her arms. Quinn felt a rush of adrenaline run through her veins as she ran forward and grabbed the girls arm, yanking her close to her. And they kissed. At first, Rachel resisted, for she was very loyal to her boyfriend, but the passion between her and Quinn couldn't be denied. She moved her lips back against Quinn's, the candles rolling down the stairs behind them before Rachel kicked the door shut.

Quinn's hands ran through the luscious brown locks, tousling them gracefully before pulling away, pressing several pecks against Rachel's bruised lips. "You didn't notice anything…did you..?" she asked breathlessly, "The hand motion during your performance at prom…how I watched you all Sophomore year as you giggled and laughed at the piano…"

She heard Rachel whine beneath her touch as she ran her warm fingertips under her sweater.

"You never noticed how I looked at you when you came to see me with the Skanks…how I licked my lips when you came near…" Quinn let her lips wander across her strong jaw, nipping the skin gently, "You didn't think I got your reference, did you? This year Rachel…" she pulled away from Rachel's neck, looking into her dark brown eyes, smiling softly. "We're going to Get it Right."

Rachel leaped into Quinn's arms, wrapping them tightly around the girls neck as Quinn wrapped her hands around the smaller girls ass. She picked her up, their lips battling for supremacy before Quinn placed the girl down on the counter. Quinn groaned when she noticed how little room there was, so with a large swipe of her muscular arms, plates and glasses crashed to the floor, creating a loud noise that they both hoped wasn't heard.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, Quinn nipping at her neck once more as Rachel pulled her blonde locks. "Do you…know what you're doing..?"

She heard Quinn chuckle against her skin as she pulled away, her warm hands slowly moving up her thighs. "You honestly think I haven't had sex with a woman..?" Quinn's index finger traced patterns on Rachel's toned thighs, "It's the best birth control God could have ever created."

Rachel didn't know if she should be aroused or surprised at Quinn's secret; she just knew that being intimate with Quinn was something that she had thought about for several years now. Even when they were back in elementary school when Quinn Fabray was Lucy Quinn Fabray. Lucy had the best smile and greatest attitude…but when Freshman year rolled around and Lucy was now Quinn, Rachel felt the need to slam her against a wall.

It was Freshman year though and Rachel knew curiosity killed the cat. She fought off the feelings until this moment.

To Rachel, all her dreams were coming true. Here she was, in the prop room, making out with Cheerleader Quinn Fabray, starring as Maria in West Side Story tomorrow evening, feeling such pleasure that she never knew existed. Tears started to flood Rachels eyes and Quinn became concerned.

"Rachel?" she asked, prying her lips from the brunettes neck, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" she sniffled, "I'm just so happy."

Quinn smiled, wrapping her arms back around the brunette and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I am too, Rachel…" she looked at her, "Do you want to go through with this?"

Rachel nodded.

"Are you sure? I can…take you back to my house or something more suitable than a…" Quinn looked around. "Prop room."

The brunette giggled, running her hands over Quinn's shoulders before letting them fall on the buttons of her cardigan, slowly beginning to unbutton. "Nothing could ever be more perfect, Quinn."

Quinn smirked, helping Rachel with her sweater before letting it fall on the ground. Rachel's arms wrapped back around Quinn's pale shoulders, holding her close and letting her fingers run beneath the straps of her tank top. Quinn's hands shook as they ran up Rachel's thigh, making sure that Rachel was finding the experience as pleasurable as possible.

Her skirt was wool, Quinn was pretty sure of it. The material scratched her hands as she let a finger slide beneath the waistband of Rachel's cotton panties. Rachel's hands were moving to the front of Quinn's chest, letting her hands rest upon Quinn's breasts. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle to herself, making Rachel laugh as well before the blonde pulled away, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"Would it be okay if I took off your underwear..?"

Rachel giggled, nodding as Quinn smiled enthusiastically, wrapping her fingers around the thin waistband, pulling them from beneath her and down her toned legs. Quinn eyed the baby pink panties before throwing them to the floor, returning her hands to Rachel's outer thighs, kissing her sweetly.

She could smell Rachel. She could feel the heat radiating and gracing her hands though they were inches away. She wanted to touch, to feel, to explore with her tongue and fingers, but she didn't want to violate the virgin she was slowly de-virginizing.

"Quinn..?" Rachel whined, pulling away from Quinn's lips. "Look…I don't want to seem…" she stopped for a second to wonder and find a word, "like a…Jezebel, but I kind of…like…" she coughed, "Really…need you?"

"Oh!" Quinn laughed, kissing Rachel quickly, "I just didn't want to rush you."

"No, no…I really…" Rachel leant back, widening her legs slowly, "Really want you."

Quinn felt like her insides were melting. Her eyes were glued to the brunette, her eyes almost black from her widened pupils. Nodding to herself, Quinn slowly knelt down, wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling her forward. The skirt was pushed up from her to reveal her wet slit, glistening from the light that was shining through the window.

Hazel eyes stared at the woman in front of her: shaved, a small triangle positioned perfectly at the top of her vulva. Rachel Berry definitely knew how to keep herself…even though she's a virgin.

Quinn couldn't contain herself any longer. She pulled Rachel apart with two fingers, taking in her sweet smell slowly before extending her tongue. With a single swipe, she made Rachel scream softly in pleasure, her head accidentally slamming against the wall. She heard the girl whine, probably rubbing her head before moaning loudly once more as the action was repeated.

She couldn't believe how sweet Rachel was – she tasted like the perfect piece of fruit picked at the peak of its ripeness. With the corny comparison in her head, Quinn pushed Rachel's legs further apart, feeling her body quaking and trembling with every suck and swipe.

"Q-Quinn…Oh fuck…" Rachel cursed, crying out, her chest rising and falling as sweat beaded at her hairline. "…Do that again…"

Quinn smirked, wrapping her lips around Rachel's clit, sucking gently and rolling her tongue around it. Rachel screamed, her head slamming against the wall once more before her hands extended forward, clinging to Quinn's blonde locks. Quinn felt hairs slowly being ripped from her scalp as a single finger slid into Rachel's heat. She felt her pussy tighten around her finger, accommodating to the foreign figure.

With her lips and finger in sync, Quinn pleased Rachel in ways Finn never could.

She _knew _Finn could never please Rachel like she was doing right now.

"Quinn…" Rachel cried. Quinn looked up, her eyes widening at the figure in front of her: Rachel had taken her sweater off as well as her bra. Her luscious breasts were bouncing as she rode Quinn's tongue and finger, one hand grabbing and teasing her nipple as her back arched in pleasure, her head back in ecstasy.

She knew she was going to come soon.

"Rachel.." Quinn moaned, her moan muffled immediately by Rachel's ear-piercing scream. But to Quinn, it didn't sound like a scream; it sounded like the highest note a person could ever reach in song. She could see Rachel's trachea being pushed to the front of her throat as she screamed, her skin stretching as her neck arched back further than before.

Watching Rachel Berry come was the best thing Quinn had ever experienced.

She felt Rachel tensing over and over again, clenching and releasing as she attempted to catch her breath. Would she want more or would she want to stop? Quinn herself felt her own come dripping from herself from watching Rachel come, so she was fully satisfied, but she wanted to feel Rachel against her.

"Do you want to…"

"No."

Quinn laughed, "Okay, come here then."

She opened her arms, allowing Rachel to crawl into them. She felt her toned legs wrap around her hips as Quinn positioned her against the wall, holding her up with her strong arms. Quinn groaned when she realized she had forgotten to take off her panties, so she placed Rachel on the ground, stripping them off with her skirt, letting them fall to the floor. Rachel resumed her position, kissing Quinn tenderly as she began to grind her hips against Rachel.

Rachel buried her head in Quinn's neck, kissing and biting the skin gently to muffle each moan. She felt Quinn rubbing against her, their come molding together to become a sweet scent. Rachel couldn't believe what was happening: she was being intimate with a woman she had come to love so much since childhood. She grew to love Quinn just as she grew to love Lucy, but loving Quinn was harder.

She felt Quinn's walls break down as she let out a moan, her head leaning back. For Quinn, it felt like a true first time – filled with love and passion instead of alcohol and 'oops.' She let a single tear fall from her cheeks as Rachel wrapped her legs tighter around her hips, pulling her closer, needing to feel her body close to hers.

Quinn moaned into Rachel's ear, making Rachel moan in reply. "Almost…"

"I know…" Rachel chuckled. "That was quick.."

"You don't know…the things you do to me…"

Quinn wrapped her palms around Rachel's ass, pulling her upwards at an angle. Screaming softly, Rachel jerked her hips forward when their clits touched together. She wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn, holding her close as she moved faster, harder…back and forth, rotating her hips in circles…

"Quinn!"

"Oh fuck!"

Rachel fell to the floor, scurrying off behind the rack of clothes as Puck stood in the doorway, his mouth opened wide. Quinn swallowed, taking her skirt when Rachel handed it to her through beneath the clothes. The blonde pulled it on and resumed her HBIC pose.

"Knock much?"

"I heard screaming!" Puck cried, his eyes wide as he motioned to the downstairs. "I thought someone was being murdered!"

"Yeah, okay, murder at McKinley." Quinn crossed her arms as Rachel walked beside her, smiling sweetly.

"I'll…text you." She went to give Quinn a kiss on the cheek before blushing, scampering out of the room to gather her dropped candles for the set. Quinn watched her leave the room, her face falling from pleasure as the hurt settled in.

"She left…" Quinn whispered, turning her back on Puck. She then whipped back around. "And it's your fault!"

"Why the fuck is it my fault?" Puck yelled back. "I heard screaming! You're lucky I didn't get Finn to go up here!"

She breathed deeply, wiping the forming tears at her waterline. "…did you say anything to him?"

"No," he replied, walking to Quinn and placing a hand on her back, "I didn't. And I won't."

Quinn turned around, her eyes like daggers. "Good. And if you do, I'll make sure your balls are castrated and then placed in a fucking blender."

She stormed out of the room (Rachel would be proud) and walked down the stairs to the auditorium. The room was dark, but when she squinted, she saw two figures deep in a kiss. Her heart fell into her stomach as she watched Finn hold her like a play-thing, his hands gripping at her hips and his lips being pushed merciless into hers.

Even though she knew Rachel didn't enjoy it, Quinn couldn't help but let the tears fall.


End file.
